The Dimension Eye
by Storybook15
Summary: A strange man has sent Sakura to a different dimension. Can Naruto and the others save her and get her home or is that exactly what this man wants? (Starts after Fourth Great Ninja War and after the seven year time skip.)
1. Chapter 1

Sakura rubbed her aching head. "What happened?" The last thing she remembered was gathering ingredients for her famous training pills in the forest when she… "What _did_ happen?" She brushed herself off and slowly stood up. She was still in the forest, but… something was off. "I remember! There was a man…" She was walking through the forest when she saw a man in a dark cloak. He said something… Oh what did he say? Sakura grabbed her basket of ingredients and decided to head back towards the Leaf VIllage. Maybe that man was dangerous, but if that was the case then… Why would he knock me out for no reason? "Maybe he didn't!" She sped up her pace towards the village. "I have to warn everyone about him, what if he's dangerous?"

As Sakura neared the end of the woods she could see something, like a city. She burst out of the trees and caught her breath, which got stuck in her throat when she saw it. "A city?! Where's the village?" Maybe she just got lost on her way back and ended up somewhere else, or maybe that man moved her somewhere else. She walked up to a river that seemed to flow right through the city. The city was sort of old fashioned it seemed. With cobblestone roads and wooden houses. Beside the river's edge was a young blonde girl. A boat with two fisherman in it shouted "Be careful Lucy! Someday you will fall in!" The girl, Lucy, only smiled back but mostly ignored them. As the boat rowed away Sakura crossed the river. This small action seemed to startle the girl as she saw Sakura.

"Y-you're walking on water!?" She exclaimed.

"Um… yeah, haven't you seen a ninja before?" I asked.

"Ninja?" The girl burst out laughing. "Yeah I suppose, but that still doesn't answer my question.

"Well, I concentrate all of my chakra on the soles of my feet, thus allowing me to walk on the water. If you know what a ninja is than surely you knew that, right?"

"Um, well no. I thought you weren't serious. You're a real life ninja?!"

"Yes, and I'm from the Hidden Leaf Village. So please could you head me in the right direction."  
"I'm sorry, but I don't know where this village of yours is anymore than you do." Lucy replied.

"Really? Hey wait a minute, how can you not know? We saved the world from utter destruction. I thought everyone knew that by now."

"Utter destruction? The world? That never happened here. Are you okay?"

"Where am I anyway?"

"You're in Magnolia in Fiore." Lucy answered.

"Where? I've never heard of this Magnolia or Fiore."

"You haven't heard of Fiore!? But that's the continent we live on!"

"What? No we live on the Elemental nations."

"Elemental nations?"

"Perhaps I can help you out." A deep voice spoke as a man in a black cloak stepping silently out of the shadows.

"Where did you come from!?" Lucy shouted.

"It's you! The person who knocked me out! What did you do to me?" Sakura insisted.

"My, my. To think that this would work so well! I guess I owe it all to Orochimaru after all."

"Orochimaru?!" Sakura's eyes widened in shock. What business do you have with Orochimaru!?" The man laughed and the replied smoothly, "Well little Sakura Haruno. I've had my eyes on your pals for a long time."

"My pals?"

"Oh yes. Boy, haven't you all gotten strong. Your team 7." The man spoke.

"You bet we have!"

"Who is this guy? And what's team 7?" Lucy cried.

"Sakura, once your little team finds out you're missing what do you think they'll do?"

"They'll find me and we'll kick your sorry butt!"

"Well, how rude! But I guess it's to be suspected. I'm afraid your friends will never find you." The man said.

"Why not! Don't underestimate team 7!"

"Oh I haven't. I actually want them to find you. That way I can seal the away in this dimension forever, and they'll never stand in my way!"

"What? Dimension?" Sakura asked dumbfounded. Did this man actually have the power to send her to another dimension?

"Yes. and once I send the others here no one can stand in my way. You see, I haven't underestimated your team 7. I've done the quite opposite, and I'll soon be rid of the leafs jinchuuriki and the last Uchiha. They'll soon be here and out of my way."

"But why? What's your objective?" Sakura demanded.

"Why, world domination, of course."


	2. Chapter 2: Apartment Party

* _Lucy's perceptive*_

"World domination? But why!?" The girl, I guess her name was Sakura, almost choked on her own words. Lucy bit her lip, what should she do? A strange man emerged from the shadows right after this strange girl walked on water. My day just kept getting better.

"You can't." Sakura said, a new determination in her voice. "We won't let you! Konoha would never fall!" The words Sakura said reminded Lucy of herself and all the others at the guild.

"Sakura, who is this guy?"

"Don't know, but I can't take him." she replied.

"So we have to fight now?"

"Oh please ladies, calm down. I'm not a powerful person, I just have something powerful. Sakura, you should be very familiar with it." Sakura's facial expression never changed, but I could practically see the gears in her head spinning.

"If you ever had anything to do with Orochimaru than you probably have some creepy special power, right?" Sakura asked.

"Ha! Orochimaru is a failure! He couldn't even take down Konoha. He was almost beaten by the third Hokage."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Sakura's voice trembled with anger. Who was this Third Hokage anyway.

"I heard that Kakashi is the sixth now, eh? Maybe I'll have a challenge destroying Konoha after all."

"You want to destroy Konoha! But why?" Sakura asked in surprise.

"That is not your concern, young lady."

"How is it not? It's my village, and did you forget that Naruto and Sasuke are in the village. You'd never beat them in a thousand years!"

"Oh I know that. That's why I trapped you here in Fiore."

"Yeah, I'm here but that doesn't mean anything."

"Oh I know that at least I'll get Uzumaki Naruto out of the way. When he comes to save you I'll trap him here too."

"You can't!" Sakura protested.

"Watch me." With that the man disappeared in a cloud of white smoke.

"He ran away. Coward!' Sakura yelled into the night air.

"What was that about? And who are Kakashi, and Naruto? Who are you?" I asked.

"It makes more sense now. I'm from a different dimension."

"What!?" Lucy's mind was flying 1000 miles per hour. A different dimension?

"Impossible!"

"Not so. Just think about it. I don't even know the name of the continent I'm standing on, plus you don't know about the fourth great ninja war, do you?"  
"Fourth Great Ninja War?"

"Yes. My friends and I fought in it. We lost many lives." I touched her shoulder.

"I'm sor-" I stopped mid sentence because of what I felt. It was like magic energy surging through her body only different. Could this be the chakra she was talking about?

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Uh nothing!" I removed my hand. "Hey, if you really are from a different dimension than you don't have a place to stay, do you? You can stay at my place."

"Really? Thanks." Sakura followed slowly behind me as I led her to my apartment. Her mind seemed to be drifting elsewhere. I stopped in front of my apartment. "Here we are." Sakura lifted her gaze off the ground and studied the building.

"It's nice. Thank you again for letting me stay."

"Sure! No prob." I unlocked my door and opened it nice and wide and...

"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING IN MY HOUSE!"

"Oh, hey Lucy." Natsu said oblivious to the anger in her voice.

"Welcome home." Gray waved.

"Hey! Put on some clothes, we have a guest."

"Her hair is pink like Natsu's." I spun around to see Erza playing with Sakura's hair.

"My hair's not pink! It's light red." Natsu said from across the room.

"Erza! Get away from her. Your creeping her out!"

"It's a metal headband." Erza said as she was picking through Sakura's hair.

"Don't touch it." Sakura jumped away, protectively holding her hands over her head.

"Ok, ok. Hands off." Lucy jumped in front of Erza. "Can't you guys be normal just once in awhile?"

"Hey Lucy who'd you bring home?" Natsu asked, now standing next to Lucy.

"Well, I really don't know. All I know is that her name is Sakura… Haruno, right?"

"Yes, and I think you can help me."

"Help you?" Gray asked.

"She's probably hungry." Happy said from Natsu's feet. To Lucy's surprise Sakura didn't even seem surprised at all by the talking cat.

"What can we help you with, Sakura?" Erza asked politely.

"Are you sure she can be trusted?" Natsu asked suspiciously.

"Of course we can!" I replied.

"I can sense an immense amount of chakra coming from you guys. Your powerful, aren't you." Sakura said.

"Well, yeah I guess. At least some of us are."

"Yeah, like me!" Happy exclaimed as he lept into the air with his wings out.

"Oh give it a rest, cat!"

"So, is he a summon?" Sakura asked.

"A summon?" we all asked in unison.

"Um, yeah."

"What's a summon?" Natsu asked.

"Kinda like what Lucy does maybe?" Happy asked.

"Well Happy ain't a summon. I found him as an egg and hatched him myself!"

"Really?" Sakura exclaimed.

"Yes, I think what I do is more like the 'summon' your talking about. I can summon celestial spirits as long as I have their key and a contract with them. They always help me in battles."

"And lots of other pointless stuff." Natsu commented.

"Shut up!" I yelled, but to my surprise Sakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" Natsu asked. Sakura got that far away look on her face again, like she was somewhere else entirely.

"It's just… you remind me so much of someone I know." But the happy look on her face quickly vanished and was replaced by a look of determination.

"Speaking of that, he's going to get sent here too."

"What do you mean 'sent here too'." Erza asked.

"It's kinda hard to understand and totally unbelievable, but I'm from a different dimension."

"What! For real!" Natsu exclaimed, totally believing every word she said.

"Of course not!" Erza said. "Impossible."

"No. It's not. I know better than anyone that nothing is impossible. I've seen things in my life I wish I never have. And I truly know nothing of this place, the rules, or the people. It's-"

"True." We all were taken by surprise when we the door to my apartment opened.


	3. Chapter 3: Levy

_*Sakura's view*_

"Levy?" The girl named Lucy asked the person who finished my sentence for me.

"What are you doing here?" The man that couldn't seem to keep his clothes on asked.

"It's all true." The small girl in the doorframe said.

"You mean… all this dimension stuff?" The woman in armor with red hair asked. Her name was… Erza, yes that's right. The small girl named Levy nodded her head. A sad look on her face.

"I would know better than anyone else in this world."

"Oh yeah? How come?" The boy named Natsu asked.

"Because…" The girl trailed off, tears filling her eyes.

"What's wrong, Levy?" Lucy asked.

"I lied to all of you this whole time." The room fell silent.

"What… do you mean?" Lucy asked.

"I'm sorry, but I'm also from a different dimension." Shock and tension filled the air.

"What? Come on Levy, like anyone would believe that!" Natsu said.

"No it's true." Levy confused.

"So that's how you found me." I said. Levy lifted her eyes to meet mine.

"Yes, I sensed your chakra. I just wanted to see that again." She pointed to the headband on my head.

"A Konoha forehead protector. Your a Lead Shinobi, right."

"Wait, you're also from the Elemental nations?" Erza asked in disbelief.

"Yes, although I came here as a child… of my own free will."

"But how?" I asked. I needed to know. Maybe if she could help me get back to Konoha before Naruto and the rest were caught in that strange man's trap.

"There was a man." My heart sank. So he sent her here too. "He found me in the outskirts of my village, Kirigakure. I was all alone. I was unlucky enough to be born in an age of war. The Third Great Ninja War." I stayed silent. "My parents were weak shinobi and eventually were killed in battle. I was only 6 years old when he found me. That man. He told me he could send me away, somewhere where there was no war. Somewhere new." Levy sank to her knees, tears started to drip down her cheeks.

"Levy!" Lucy wrapped her arms around Levy in a comforting hug.

"I'm so sorry that I lied to you all this time."

"Don't be. We never asked, besides I understand."

"So you were only in the Kirigakure for 6 years." I asked.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry I'm no help."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Slow down! I'm so confused." Natsu said.

"For once I agree with the guy." The dark haired boy said.

"So this man sent you both here somehow from another dimension?" Erza asked.

"Yes. He's most likely an experiment that Orochimaru made. That would explain his intense chakra. Dang that Orochimaru, how much more trouble is he gonna cause us even if he's on our side now."

"Orochimaru? I've heard that name before! People around my village would whisper about a group called the Three Sannin of the Leaf. He was one of them wasn't he?" Levy asked.

"Yes. He was originally part of that group, but he deserted the village in search for power. Master Jiraiya and Tsunade couldn't bring him back until after the…"

"After the what?" Levy asked.

"After the Fourth Great Ninja War."

"There was a Fourth war! But why?" Levy exclaimed.

"Don't get the wrong idea! All the villages actually teamed up together to take down a common enemy, and we've made many friends with all of them. Plus we won, by the way."

"Really? I don't believe it! How could one enemy be so powerful."

"They were. We fought the reanimation jutsu as well as Madara himself."

"Who?" Levy asked.

"I wouldn't expect you to know, but he had unreal strength and he was… I'm sorry, it's too hard to explain."

"It's okay, but we need to find out a way to get you home." Levy jumped to her feet. "Come on Fairy Tail, this is a way that I can help my homeland let's get her home!"

"Yeah!" The group announced in unison.

"Thanks guys, but we need to move fast. I doubt that man could ever lay a finger on Naruto or Sasuke, but… he sounded confident in his plan to send them here."

"Who's Naruto and Sasuke?" Natsu asked.

"Their my team and my friends… they're also the strongest shinobi in the world right now."

"Oh no, so your saying if this man sends them here your world won't have its strongest shinobi anymore." Levy said.

"There are many other shinobi that are exceptionally strong too, but… I'm still worried. I mean, I'm not so much worried about my homeland, more about Naruto."

"Only Naruto?" Natsu asked.

"Well, I know Sasuke probably wouldn't go near that trap, even if it was for me."

"Sure he would!" Lucy said.

"Yeah, why wouldn't he?" Natsu piped in.

"You don't know Sasuke." I snapped. The people in the room were shocked by my sudden burst of anger and I imdiatly felt bad. "I'm sorry, but I know that Naruto will go rushing on in not even thinking about himself. I don't want him to be stuck here too."

"Well, what are we waiting for! Let's go find ourselves a strange guy!" Natsu yelled cheerfully.

"That sounded incredibly stupid, but let's go!"


	4. Chapter 4: The Rift

_*Lucy's point of view*_

The six of us and Happy left the apartment and decided to go back to the place where Sakura and I saw the man.

"Natsu can you smell him?" Erza asked.

"Hmmm… yeah. It smells weird, like the new girl."

"Hey, that's right. We never introduced ourselves. I'm Lucy." I stuck out my hand for Sakura to shake. I already knew her name because of that weird man saying it.

"I'm Sakura Haruno."

"My name is Erza Scarlet, and this is Natsu and Gray." Erza said pointing to the two boys.

"My name is Levy."

"So you can smell him?" Sakura asked Natsu.

"Yeah, he smells a lot like you. Maybe you're both from the same place."

"I already knew that. He was most likely an experiment of Orochimaru's."

"That guy that left your village, right?" I asked her. Sakura nodded her head.

"We're going to run out of time. I'm afraid that he's already found Naruto."

"Than follow me! The scents not very strong so we should hurry." Natsu said as he took of towards the woods beside Magnolia.

"Wait up! Sheesh." I called after him. When we entered the woods Sakura leaped up onto a tree branch like it was nothing and crouched, examining the tree.

"He was here. I can see his footprint." She called down. "I'm going to go ahead." She stood up and jumped into the next tree and the next, quickly going out of sight.

"Come on guys, let's hurry up." I urged.

"Whoa, she really is a ninja." Natsu said.

"Come on we have to catch u-" I stopped mid-sentence. The night sky was suddenly lit up for a second. It looked like what happens when someone hits a force field.

"What was that?" Gray asked.

"We need to catch up to Sakura!" Levy said and began running in the direction that Sakura went off to. Natsu soon took the lead and after a few minutes of running, we entered a clearing. Sakura was standing in the middle facing the man they were searching for. Her hands were balled into tight fists.

"Settle down Sakura. I don't want to fight." The man said. He had a cloak on with a hood pulled down over his face, just like the last time we saw him.

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Why, I'm not doing anything. It's your little friend that's doing it all." Another bright ripple crossed the night sky. But this time we could see where it was coming from. A huge light lit up from the side of the clearing. It looked almost like a wall.

"What is that?" I asked.

"It's the rift between these two worlds." The man answered. "Please excuse me I'll be right back." The man walked towards the place where the rift lit up and disappeared. Sakura stayed silent.

"What's he doing?" I asked.

"Probably talking to whoever's on the other side." Erza answered.

"Really? He can do that?" Gray asked.

"Considering the fact that he most likely created this rift in the first place, yes." Erza replied.

The man returned and stood once again in front of Sakura. "If your friend breaks this rift these two worlds will be pulled towards each other. It'd be like a black hole, everyone would perish."

"What?" Sakura said with surprise.

"So, the only way to get you back home is to take you there myself."

"But why would you ever do that?" Sakura asked.

"I gave your friend a choice. I told him I'd take you back home if they nicely came with me into this world."

"No... They won't do that!" Sakura said.

"We'll see for ourselves what they do" After the man said those words a purple circle started swirling around the rift.

"Stand back!" Erza demanded.

"Hmm? What's this?" The man asked. "I suppose I should thank them for making this job so much easier."

"No! Don't do it!" Sakura yelled. The purple circle grew bigger and started blasting wind in our direction.

"It's so strong." I grabbed the trunk of a tree to stop myself from being blown away.

"I suppose I should be going. Until next time." The man said as he disappeared into the rift. The wind around the purple circle got stronger.

"We're all going to be blown away!" I cried. Then just as soon as it started the circle disappeared along with the wind. I stayed on the ground panting.

"What was that?" Natsu asked.

"Look on the ground!" Gray said and pointed to the middle of the clearing. There on the ground were two boys.


End file.
